


Wrong Sucker

by viperscreed



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cuckolding, M/M, MILF!Rhys, consensual cuckolding, is best rhys, rhys and jack are married, so i had an idea a while back and decided it needed to be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed/pseuds/viperscreed
Summary: Axton has some of the informationJack has some of the informationRhys has all the information and is a dick(Alt. Summery: Jack thought this would be fun, he'd get fake angry and they'd bang only to get actually angry when he sees who Rhys picks but his boners never been stronger so he's kinda conflicted)





	

Axton sat on the rim of the light runner’s gunner staring off into the middle distance. He pulled out his pistol and shot a skag as it raced toward him its viscera sliding over the ground, a bored sigh passing his lips. The setting sun painted the sky in lovely colors but the vault hunter knew Pandora too well to find any beauty in it. There were a few missions he could do but they were all way too petty for him to dignify with a response. Really, who called a Vault Hunter to solve a family argument?

His comm beeped and he scowled as he pulled it out of his pocket, if it was another person asking him to get their cat out of a tree he was going to lose it. The Vault Hunter’s expression relaxed into an easy smirk as he saw where the notification was from. It was a message from his current favorite website.

Aurelia Moxxi was a fantastic little site that connected hot singles such as him with saucy house spouses with too much money and time on their hands. Of course without their, usually breadwinning, spouses knowing.

In the few months Axton had been using the site he had found that his Vault Hunter was quite the lure but it was also a bit of a repellant. As much as people wanted to flirt with a bad boy they weren’t too keen on bringing a dangerous criminal to their luxurious estate. He didn’t see why not, he was a murderer not a thief.

There was one user however that wasn’t put off by his dangerous position.

CompanyMan was a pretty little thing that he had been chatting with for the past couple of weeks. The fact Axton knew he was pretty was probably an accident though he liked to think it wasn’t, the other had sent him a picture of a window where one could see Pandora from space. In the reflection of the glass he had seen the soft features of young man with mismatched eyes. The realization that CompanyMan was on the Hyperion base made the playful ‘I think I can see you’ almost threatening but it also sparked something in the Vault Hunter. The idea of waltzing up to the space station, bedding some Hyperion hotshot’s neglected and very attractive husband before sneaking off into the night really got him going.

And apparently CompanyMan thought it was incredibly hot to be fucked by some glorified bandit.

CompanyMan: How’s my favorite mercenary?

goneAWOL: Bored as fuk darling

CompanyMan: Pffft then I suppose you won’t mind paying me some attention then

goneAWOL: Hubby stuck in meetings all day?

CompanyMan: Yea

CompanyMan: He gave me a real scare earlier, he grabbed my comm to look something up and I had the app open

goneAWOL: Ooo playing a little dangerously aren’t we

goneAWol: Well just remember if you’re husband’s got beef you can tell him

CompanyMan: stop

goneAWOL: That I’m a vegetarian and I ain’t fckin’ scared of him!

CompanyMan: You’re the worst.

goneAWOL: You say that like you don’t love it

CompanyMan: I’d probably love it a lot more in person

A flare of arousal lit up like a pilot light in his abdomen. This is what he oved about this site, everyone was so eager to get down and dirty. Axton clutched his comm to his chest before standing up in the gunner, placing a hand on the rim and with a grunt he swung himself down to the driver’s seat. He made himself comfortable in the well-worn seat letting his legs splay open.

goneAWOL: And if I was?

CompanyMan: No I mean it

CompanyMan: I could get you up here without a problem

Axton paused and read the words over again, if he was telling the truth the mercenary might have to start worrying about whose husband he’s chasing. The much louder part of him however said that if he was going to do a dangerous mission what better reason then for a nice piece of ass?

goneAWOL: I’m sure you know Helios is a pretty dangerous place for people like me honey

goneAWOL: I’m not sure it would be worth it

The response took so long Axton was starting to worry the other hadn’t taken the bait but just as he was about to stuff his comm back into his pocket a new message popped up. It was an image of a luxurious indoor swimming pool the room was dark save for the lights from within the water, reflection from the pool’s surface playing over the ceiling.

CompanyMan: perhaps this is worth it or maybe this is more your style

The next image was clearly taken from within a gun range and on the counter was a fancy, probably about to be released to the public, pistol. It glowed with a gentle purple light that he wasn’t entirely sure was slag.

CompanyMan: Or this

The picture was taken in a pair of mirror doors, in the reflection was a bed and more importantly on it was a somewhat familiar young man. He was lying on his side on a bed so comfortable looking it alone almost had the Vault Hunter popping a boner. His potential boner was not at all helped by the other’s long legs which were emphasized by the _very_ short shorts he was wearing, any less fabric and it would have been a belt. A teasing finger was pulling at the cuff of the leg hole, lifting it up ever so slightly. Axton didn’t even bother trying to decipher the splotchy art on the front of his tank top.

goneAWOL: Alright sweetheart you’ve convinced me

goneAWOL: Ps nice socks

CompanyMan: Trust me they’re very in right now

goneAWOL: I’m sure

CompanyMan: I’ll show you my entire collection when you get here

CompanyMan: ;)

A sound like a crack of thunder drew Axton’s eyes away from his comm to the sky. A streak of white was coming toward him from Helios. His chest seized at first thinking it was a moonshot but he quickly realized it was nearly bright enough, not to mention all the smoke billowing behind it. Regardless he drove his runner a few meters away to wait.

The pod collided with ground a few vicarious feet from where Axton had been. The shinning silver case broke apart, falling open to reveal an egg-shaped space shuttle inside gleaming in the glaring Pandorian sun. Axton watched the shuttle for a moment, waiting for it to explode or something cause he was definitely a little worried now.

Whoever this CompanyMan was he apparently knew exactly where Axton was and the Vault Hunter could only guess how long that was going on. He couldn’t deny that little thrill that was singing through his veins however. If one thing was true about Axton it was that he liked danger and this certainly felt dangerous.

He pulled himself out of the runner and he couldn’t stop grinning as he approached the shuttle.

<> 

The shuttle landed itself with a hiss and a loud metallic creak. The top popped open allowing Axton a clear view of the private landing strip he was in. If it wasn’t for the lack of clutter he would have compared it to a garage but the only other thing inside of it was a larger much fancier looking private space shuttle. The mercenary climbed out and dropped down to the floor, his boots clapping loudly against the floor. He looked around and quickly spotted a door, with a little more snooping around he discovered it was the only one.

Axton knocked on the door and mere seconds later it swung open to a pretty sight. ‘CompanyMan’ was leaning on the doorframe, the crop top he was wearing fitted snugly to his slender chest and those long legs were clad in tight, leopard print yoga pants. There was a fluffy, white towel draped over his shoulders.

“Sorry I thought I could get in a workout before you got here.” Rhys apologized with a sly grin and Axton raised a brow because the other’s perfectly styled hair and lack of sweat said to differ.

“I’m sure.” Axton replied with a low chuckle enjoying the little shiver he saw go through him then he held out his hand. “Axton.”

“Rhys.” The other said placing his fingers in the other’s hand. Axton closed his fingers around them and lifted his hand to his lips so he could press a kiss to his knuckles. A grin played across the mercenary’s lips as he let go of his hand and watched Rhys retract it, holding it close to his chest.

“Well, come on in mercenary.” Rhys invited and the sway of his hips as he lead Axton inside couldn’t have been an accident. They did the trick however and Axton’s eyes were drawn right to the curve of Rhys’ ass, the yoga pants giving him a good idea of what he was working with.

He pulled his eyes away to look around the large, open space and he gave a low whistle. It had been a long, long time since he had been anywhere nearly as ritzy as this, it was jarring actually. Not a ragged bit of cloth or ignored piece of trash in sight. Everything was clean and well maintained, if he had any shame he probably would have been self-conscious about being the dirtiest thing in the room. Everything was sleekly designed in glass and steel, color brought in by the art on the walls and the few decorative fixtures placed about.

There was an empty feel that Axton caught onto though.

“I can see why you’re so lonely darling.” He noted as he matched his pace with Rhys’.

“I know, it’s too big for just me, I’ve tried decorating it but…” Rhys trailed off and Axton was struck with the powerful urge to bite that pouty lip. Instead he settled with placing his hand low on Rhys’ hip nearly palming the other man’s ass.

“I’m sure I can find a way to take your mind off it, could I interest you in an Axton patented massage?” He inquired and his grin stayed in place even as Rhys snorted, smugly pleased with the surprise on the other’s face.

“You know how to massage?” Rhys asked with disbelief. Not that he wasn’t enjoying the calloused thumb rubbing along the hem of his pants but he couldn’t imagine those hands massaging him.

“You learn a lot of interesting things out there hun.” A wink for added effect and the giggle he earned was precious. Rhys walked out of his grasp as they entered the bedroom, it was cozier then the rest of the penthouse but Axton stayed focused on him.

“You’ll have to show me what you got.” Rhys purred and hooked his fingers on the straps of his crop top pulling it off.

“You just get comfortable, I’ll show you what my hands can do.” Axton teased and stepped off his boots. There was a snap as he undid the clasp of his bandolier followed by a clatter has he dropped it on the floor beside his boots. He shrugged off his coat and dropped it on top of them leaving him in his black undershirt.

“There’s oil in the nightstand.” Rhys told him from his position on the bed lying on his stomach with his cheek resting on a pillow. His appreciative gaze wandering over the tight, tone muscle of Axton’s arms. The crooked grin on the man’s face was doing things for Rhys.

Axton swaggered around the bed to pull the nightstand open. He pulled out a see-through bottle of light green fluid before he saddled himself over Rhys’ hips, smirking at the surprised noise that left the man’s lips.

The pop of the bottle was all the warning Rhys got before the chilly oil was dripped down his spine. He bit his lower lip to keep himself from shivering, his head turned to watch the mercenary. He didn’t bother to suppress the moan that came however as Axton pressed his weight onto his back. The mercenary cocking a brow at all the pops he got as he slid his palms up the man’s back.

“You’re knotted to all hell darling.” He noted and Rhys gave a pleased hum.

“Usually I’m in your position.” Rhys replied his chuckle fading off into a sigh.

Axton pushed his hands forward going toward the other’s shoulder but was paused by a plush ass pressing into his groin. He looked up at Rhys’ face and the mischievous glint in the man’s brown eye stoked a fire in him. He ground his hips down and wet his lips, a lovely moan reaching his ears. Axton’s rough palms slid down Rhys’ back and expert fingers slipped under the elastic band of his pants.

His hand encircled Rhys’ hardening cock and the smaller man gasped, thrusting down into his palm.

“My, aren’t we pent up?” Axton purred and arched his body over Rhys as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “How long has your husband been away?”

“A month.” Rhys whined. A little tingle shot up his spine as he remembered his husband and how angry the man would be when he found out about this.

“You poor thing.” Axton chuckled, breath ghosting Rhys’ ear before he leaned back. Shortly after that there was the jingle of a belt followed by the sound of a zipper being undone. The weight of a half hard cock on his ass nearly had Rhys purring.

“I’m sure we can find a way to make you feel better.” Axton went on slipping his hand out from under Rhys. He pulled down the atrocious fabric that covered the thinner man’s ass, tempted to rip it but decided better of it. The mercenary shuffled back on his knees until he was behind Rhys’ before he settled, he reached up to grab the other’s hips.

Rhys gave a little yelp as he was pulled back until his ass was pressed against Axton’s groin. The coarse fabric of the mercenary’s pants scratched the soft skin on his thighs and his zipper was so cold it nearly burned. His back arched toward the bed and his hands kneaded the bed.

“You want this darling?” Axton teased and pressed his hips forward to pull a whine out of him.

“Yes…” Rhys whimpered and rolled his hips back against him. The gasp he made when his cheeks were spread was heavenly. He groaned when a finger gingerly pulled the rim of his hole and Rhys swore he could feel Axton’s eyes studying him, his pleased hum sent a shiver through him.

“Look at you, all prepped and ready for me, is this what you were doing instead of working out?” Axton’s low, rumbling voice had Rhys whimpering pathetically.

Axton grabbed the tube of oil and quickly read the back to make sure it was safe to put inside someone, the labeling helpfully promised the contents were completely organic. He spread some of it over his shaft, giving it a few firm pumps to thoroughly smear it over his cock. Once he was sufficiently lubed up he pressed the tip of his throbbing cock to Rhys’ hole and slowly pushed his hips forward, loving the feel of his rim stretched around his cock.

The click from the door was thunderous in Axton’s ears.

The only part of him that didn’t freeze was his cock which twitched with the surge of adrenaline that flooded his body. He tilted his head to look at the door to the bedroom, his eyes widening with panic as the door swung open and he saw who was standing there.

“Sweetheart, you in-“ Handsome fucking Jack’s voice broke off as he took in the sight in front of him. His face cycled through shock to confusion and finally settled on rage.

“Welcome home Handsome.” Rhys purred, his light voice clashing with the tension between the two other men. A whimper was pulled from him when Axton started to pull back, the mercenary eyeing his stuff on the ground trying to calculate in his head whether or not he get to it before Jack shot him.

“Oh no, stop right there.” Jack gritted out the command stepping in front of the pile of Axton’s stuff. “No one told you to stop.”

Axton’s confusion only intensified but he settled back into his spot behind Rhys. Jack kicked everything off to the far corner of the room before pulling off his coat and throwing it on top of them. The CEO pulled off a few more layers as he made his way across the room to flop down in one of the chairs next to the window. He flicked open the top on a small box sitting on the end table next to the chair and he pulled out a cigar.

Axton wetted his lips, feeling the intense gaze on him and he lowered his own to Rhys who was looking back at him over his shoulder. Rhys lifted his hips, pressing back into Axton while mouthing a few words of encouragement. The mercenary, with much trepidation, slowly pulled back his hips before thrusting back into the hot little body under him waiting for a bullet or something.

“You really know how to fuckin’ pick’em babe.” Jack growled when the first moan from Rhys reached his ears, his whole body bristling with a sickly hot rage that was settling deep in his gut.

“I thought you’d like him.” The smug little grin was wiped off Rhys’ face as Axton’s cock brushed against that little bundle of nerves inside him. Axton hadn’t known it was possible to make striking a match sound menacing but the sharp sound made him jolt. There was something empowering yet nerve-wracking about fucking someone’s husband in front of them and hips started snapping more forcefully.

Jack took a long drag on his cigar, his leg bouncing and his other hand white knuckled the arm of the chair. He refused to touch himself, refused to take any pleasure in watching his husband get fucked by a filthy, no good bandit.

Hands that were not his own followed the trail of Rhys’ spine making it bow in that way he loved, his love’s hips pressing back against a man he hated in a way he knew felt incredible. Their chorused moans only served to remind him of what it was like to be buried in the younger man. Jack’s cock strained against the zipper of his jeans, the hate for the Vault Hunter mixing viciously with the arousal in his blood.

“Jack!” Rhys whined the CEO’s name and Axton grinned.

“Do I feel like him darlin’?” Axton purred making the CEO’s blood boil. The nerve of this bandit thinking he could compare to him in any-

“Almost.” Rhys was looking at Jack and the older man’s cock jerked in his pants. Jack was going to wreck that little ass when the Vault Hunter was gone.

“Pull his hair.” Jack ordered his voice gravelly with restrained arousal. If this asshole wanted to imitate him he might as well know how to do it correctly. Much to his pleasure Axton listened, the Vault Hunter laying his body over Rhys’ back and slid his fingers into the other man’s perfectly coiffed hair. Rhys whimpered as Axton’s tightly gripped his hair and used the leverage to pull his head to the side.

The choked cries that followed as Axton started working on leaving a mark on Rhys’ throat had Jack’s hand wandering. He groaned low in his throat as he finally undid his jeans relieving so much of the painful pressure that had been building up. He reached into the fabric to cup the weight of his cock through his briefs. He shivered as the telltale sound of Rhys’ pre-orgasm whimpers reached his ears.

“Cum for me sweetheart.” Axton’s voice curled around the pet name beautifully and Rhys’ hips jerked as he obeyed, his body tightening around the Vault Hunter as he came. Axton groaned heavily in his ear and his hips snapped forward to bury himself deep in Rhys before he spilled into him.

They lay together like that for a few moments, panting to regain their breath. Axton reclined after a few moments to give Rhys space to cool down without his sweaty chest pressed to his back He huffed softly, his hips gently pressing into Rhys again even as he bordered on overstimulation. Rhys was just so deliciously warm he couldn’t help it but the gnawing feeling he was overstaying his welcome by basking in the afterglow was growing.

“Well, it’s been fun darlin’…” Axton started casually as he began to pull out but a large hand on his shoulder made him freeze. The scent of cigar smoke whirled around him and the bed shifted under the CEO’s knee.

“Oh we aren’t done with you bandit.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey there everyone! I hope you like this cause I'll be honest I giggled so hard when I thought of Jack being a cuck
> 
> As always any kudos or comments is greatly appreciated (^v^)


End file.
